spongestormfandomcom-20200214-history
Darkstorm Multiversal Season 4 Episode 1: A Wolf Amongst Lions
Darkstorm has been King of Apocalia for the longest time and the universe that he knew continues to surprise him on his new adventure. He was on a diplomatic mission to the Raptoran Homeworld when the storm outside the palace gets worse confusing the rift sending him to a universe unknown to him. Welcome to the Multiverse. Previously on Darkstorm Multiversal After leaving the world of Equestria behind in the care of the Mane Six again and with the aid of my brother, I believed I was heading home but fate it seems had other plans for as I was separated from Blizzard and trapped in the gravity well of a different world, is something calling me or is there a darker force at work, all I know is this I am falling from the sky in a fireball and oh I am now a large dark furred wolf. Transcript Darkstorm:(Screaming as he falls from the sky that night, his body shifting to match the world thanks to the spell him and Twilight worked on) (at Rafiki's tree the night sky shows a multitude of meteors flying by until a large fireball flies past crashing outside of Pride Rock) Rafiki sees this and scratches his head in confusion. Darkstorm:(Groans) A female violet colored hornbill flies to the strange creature. Darkstorm:(shakily gets up and climbs out of the crater) Where am I? Hornbill: Who are you? ''What ''are you? Oh wait... you're a wolf. Right. How stupid of me. Darkstorm: My Name is Darkstorm Hornbill: A peculiar name you have, but nonetheless, it is a pleasure to meet your acquaintance. My name is Zuzu, and I am King Ahadi's proud majordomo. Darkstorm:(Ear perks up) Care to lead the way to his majesty (Legs still shakey) Zuzu: Why of course. (she leads him to Pride Rock) He follows her lagging behind as he is still recovering from the impact Zuzu: (stands by the den entrance) Your Majesty, a visitor would like to see you. Ahadi walks out. Darkstorm:(Bows his head) I am honored my liege Ahadi: And who might you be? Darkstorm: My name is Darkstorm Ahadi: I see. I am King Ahadi, ruler of the Pride Lands. The lioness next to me is my queen, Uru. Uru bows her head Darkstorm: Nice to meet you two Ahadi: And as to you. Uru: You are an odd one, never seen wolves like you before Ahadi: (nods) Darkstorm: I come from a place far from here Zuzu: Oh? And where might that be? Darkstorm: Its complicated Uru: How so? Darkstorm: You'll think it sounds crazy. Zuzu sighs and flies up to her nest. Uru: Try us (Looks at him inquisitively) Darkstorm: Very Well (Clears his throat) I am a runaway Ahadi: A runaway, I see. Darkstorm: Family drama, I took care of myself for a while. Zuzu: I can relate to that... in a way. Uru: Interesting Darkstorm: I will take my leave (Turns to find a cave) Zuzu: (tends to her egg) He rests The next day. Darkstorm: (Growls and howls after waking up, ears twitching and turns sharply) Show yourself, NOW! ???: He's heard us Brother. Zuzu: Now what is going on, here? Taka: (Pokes his head out) Darkstorm: (Tilts his head) Zuzu: Hello, young prince. Taka: Good Morning Zuzu (Whispers) Who's the wolf? Darkstorm: The wolf is not deaf. Taka: (Stiffens) Zuzu sighs. Darkstorm: But to answer your question young blood, my name is Darkstorm Ahadi: (walks to them) Zuzu, the morning report? Zuzu: Oh! My apologies, sire, I forgot all about it. I'm on it right now, your majesty. (flies off) Taka: Morning Dad Darkstorm:(Bows his head) Good morning Ahadi: Good morning. Taka:(Tries to pounce on a grasshopper) Ahadi monitors him. Darkstorm: You must be proud of your son Ahadi. Taka:(Play Growls and pounces) Ahadi smiles. (End of Episode) Category:Darkstorm Multiversal Category:Darkstorm Multiversal episodes Category:Episodes